littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Perrie Edwards
| height = 5'3" | occupation = Singer | genre = Pop, R&B | labels = Syco Entertainment}} Perrie Louise Edwards (born on July 10th 1993) is a member of Little Mix along with Jesy Nelson, Jade Thirlwall and Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Early Life Perrie Edwards, is from South Shields, Tyne and Wear. Born to mother Debbie Duffie and father Alexander Edwards, she has an older brother, Jonnie. Her parents are both singers. Her dad Alex is in an unsigned band called Alexander’s Palace. Her mum Debbie was a singer. She didn’t have any singing ambitions until fairly recently. She said: "I thought I was just a normal singer. I did a few shows at school but was always at the back. I never had the confidence to do it well. Now, with these girls, everything is working." Before entering The X Factor, Perrie was planning to start a performing arts degree. Career ''The X Factor'' (2011) Perrie sang You Oughta Know by Alanis Morisette ''during her first audition in Glasgow and received praise from Kelly Rowland, who described her voice as “''Craazy, yo!” Tulisa wasn’t as complimentary about Perrie’s audition saying that she liked her, but wasn’t madly in love with her. Louis didn’t “get” Perrie’s audition at all, prompting Kelly to ask Louis “''what didn’t you get?”. She successfully passed to the other round, but got eliminated, but failed to make it past bootcamp's first challenge. However, the judges decided to give her another chance, and to be part of the Groups category. They putted her in the four-member female band called "Faux Pas" with Jesy Nelson. However, the group failed to make it through to the judges' houses. A later decision saw two members from the group, Nelson and Edwards, being called back to form the four-piece group "Rhythmix", along with Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jade Thirlwall, this sending them through to the judges' houses. The band decided to change their name, due to difficulties with an organization with the same name, to "Little Mix". On 11 December, Little Mix were announced as the winners, making them the first ever group to win the show. DNA (2012—present) Following ''The X Factor, the girls signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They said through a live stream via Twitcam that their debut single will be called "Wings". Little Mix announced their debut album in September 2012 called DNA, which released on 19 November 2012. They later published lyrics videos and official music videos of their other singles, "DNA", "Change Your Life", and "How Ya Doin'?". Trivia * She is currently in a relationship with Zayn Malik, who is a member of the group One Direction. * Her favorite movie is Braveheart, and The Notebook. * She mostly shops at Urban Outfitters, Topshop, River, American Apperal, and Vintage. * She has always thought of herself as a 'normal' singer. * Her nickname is 'Boho Mix'. * She doesn't like roller coasters. *She is the youngest member of the group Little Mix. *She eats 9 packets of crisps a day. *She shares the same middle name as Jesy, which is Louise. *Her Birth Sign is cancer. *She helped Little Mix become the first all-girl band to win The X Factor singing competition with her cover of "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette. *Her favourite colour is blue *Her favourite musician is Steve Perry from Journey Quotes Gallery Per4.jpg Perrie3.jpg Perrie.jpg Per2.jpg Perrieportal.png Perrie-edwards-little-mix-at-the-itv 4031559.jpg Perrie.gif Oh Perrie.gif Category:People Category:Little Mix